Terror Infinity
by Asura435
Summary: Do you wish to know the meaning of life? Do wish to know the meaning of true power? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harem. DC x Marvel
1. Chapter 1

"Damn" a boy of 16 years old muttered as he banged his fist against the wall, in his sight the only thing that stood out was the figure of another teenager with black hair.

"If I was just strong enough, then I would have brought him back" Naruto said as he felt helpless, the only thing he wanted to do now was train until he bled but he had been commanded to rest and a summon was always on watch.

He stood on the roof of the hospital as he watched Konoha spread out in front of him; it was still going through repairs after the sand invasion.

"Che" Naruto clicked his teeth and jumped down to the street.

He was feeling frustrated and guilty for what had gone down in the mission to bring back Sasuke, 'If I had taken in more chakra from the Kyuubi, I would have succeeded. No, that's not right. Its better this way as I would have killed him, it was already very hard to hold back such blood lust.'

"Sigh"

'It already happened, so no use thinking about it. I need to focus on the future, how I become strong enough to erase all my problems should be my focus.' Naruto thought as he walked and his legs inadvertently took him towards the arcade which had miraculously survived.

"I can kill some time here, if I can't fight in real life so virtual would have to do." Naruto muttered as he entered the place and went to his corner where he usually played after getting some coins.

He put a coin in and started playing Ninja storm which had many characters based on the famous fighters of the world. He once again used his favorite character, the fourth Hokage.

"I really should hate you for what you have done to me but I really understand why you did it. Sometime sacrifices need to be made, for the greater good but I will never be like you as I will never accept such results. You were weak and I will definitely surpass you." He said as he continued beating the fighters but something unusual happened when he finished the game.

On the screen words appeared which were completely different than before.

'Want to know the meaning of life? Want to know real power?'

"What is this?" Naruto felt confused by what it meant, he shook the machine to see if it will fix it but nothing. He decided to touch the screen, 'Who knows it might be a secret training ground?'

The moment he touched the screen was sucked into the machine leaving behind no trace of how he just disappeared.

The toad that had been watching over him stood for many hours but felt it was weird when Naruto didn't come out after so many hours. He spread his chakra to sense him but he found nothing, his expression changed to worry.

"I need to tell Jiraiya"

On the other hand, Naruto woke up on a solid surface and an unfamiliar place.

'This is a train, how did I get here?' Naruto thought as he looked around after standing up

The place was empty with no one else, he checked with his senses but nothing.

"Did that machine send me here?"

As he was about to continue questioning what was going on, he realized that he had something on his wrist.

"A watch and it looks so weird." As he looked at it and red beam touched his forehead

"Ughh" he felt his head hurt and suddenly a robotic voice rang inside his head

"Welcome to Terror Infinity"

"Brave warrior you have been chosen to go through the ultimate test"

"Fight for survival, fight for growth"

"If you wish to return then continue fighting and you shall return, stronger than ever."

Naruto looked around but he knew that the person behind the voice wasn't here, "How will this make me stronger? What does the watch show?"

"The watch shows the time of the test and the other factors which you can learn as you move along. You will be sent to different worlds and as you survive you get 1000 points which can be used to buy weapons or strengthen yourself. But be careful what you choose as many have fallen."

"Please prepare for transfer, it will start within 10 minutes"

Naruto wanted to ask more but he didn't receive any response, "I can only play along, I can't see any other way." Naruto thought as he looked at his clothes which were casual style; a black shirt, blue pants and an orange jacket.

"Thankfully, I still have my kunai pouch" Naruto said as he touched his right leg

He sat down on the ground in a lotus position and warmed up his chakra system as he hadn't used it for a week. His body warmed up as the energy flowed around, 'Can I do that chakra cloak thing without the Kyuubi, with my own chakra?'

'It's a good idea so why not' Naruto mused as he held his hand in front of him

He commanded the chakra to gather in his hand and come to the surface, just like when he learned water and tree walking. A thin covering of chakra appeared over his right hand but no matter what he did, it didn't become thicker and change shape or extend like when he used the Kyuubi's chakra.

He tried to test its affect by slamming his fist against the seat, he felt it was much stronger than before without but not enough and the seat didn't even a scratch.

"That thing is harder than what I had assumed and really the Kyuubi's power really is something." Naruto said as he looked at his fist

"This was only the first test, I will not give up."

"Transferring to Transformer world"

Naruto heard the call wondering what that meant as light covered him and once again he was teleported. Naruto blinked his eyes to clear away the after affect and as his sight cleared, he saw that he was surrounded by metal machines which he had never seen.

* * *

"What are these things?" Naruto muttered as he observed his surroundings, the metal machines were packed together and there was only place for two people to walk through the path headed straight.

He stood there and let out a pulse of chakra which would have alerted enemies but he thought it was better than nothing and it was different world so maybe they couldn't sense chakra.

'One person' Naruto thought as the results came in of the search as his chakra pulse hadn't covered more than 500m. He could tell that there was a person but any other specific information was impossible with his inexperience for now.

'Need to work on it later.' Naruto reminded himself as he decided to make contact

As he approached the target, he could see it was a girl of 17 years or so age who was operating on the machine. She had an attractive appearance and was really concentrated on her task, which highlighted her good figure but it was lost on someone like Naruto. He still hadn't gotten to the point where he thought about girls and only his goals were on his mind.

Naruto didn't want to disturb her so he watched as she did her thing while he made clones and let them transform into birds which went in four different directions to scout out the area for several miles. As he had been injured he played around with his jutsu and learned that he could gain the memories of the clones but too much would be useless as his brain would be unable to analyze it properly.

After waiting for ten minutes, the girl finally stopped to rest. As she was wiping her sweat with the cloth and reaching for the water bottle, she realized that Naruto was standing in front. She was surprised by his presence but not much as guys sometimes stalked her or this was for a job. Judging from his looks he didn't seem to give off same looks as the other guys, it was pure.

"Welcome, how may I help?" She asked courteously

'It's good that I can understand what she saying.' Naruto was relieved that he could communicate with the people

"I am kind of lost, could you tell me where I am. I am a foreigner and got on the wrong transportation by mistake." He lied with a straight face

She looked at him and didn't care anymore, "You are in Banes Automobile repairs shop."

'So these things are called automobiles.' Naruto concluded as he looked at the things

'Pop, if you guys have gathered enough information.' Naruto talked through the link to his clones.

'Roger' he heard and information from one clone entered his mind.

"Thank you, I want to ask have you seen anything weird happening." Naruto asked with curiosity as he needed clues on what he needed to do in this world.

The girl was starting to think that guy was just trying to court her and he was doing real crappy job.

"No, I haven't. Go watch the news if you want to know something like that." She said in a cold tone

Naruto could understand that she might have misunderstood him but why, he didn't know.

'People are just not patient sometimes.' He thought as he looked at the girl who seemed fed up with his presence

"Thanks, I will be leaving now. Good luck with whatever you were doing." He said in a friendly manner as he walked away

The girl looked at him go while she thought, 'The guy was weird but really didn't seem to be checking me out. What did he want?'

* * *

On the other hand just as he left her sight, Naruto moved with his natural speed and left the shop area. Through the clones memories he realized that the world was very different, it was technologically advanced while the people were very weak.

As he moved he looked at the watch which said 14 days, 'So I have to survive for 14 days but that means something bad is going to happen. I can't let people die so I need to gather information.'

He stopped on a roof of the house and muttered, "I wish Shika was here." Naruto looked around the area to find a place where he could check the TV without being disturbed. He didn't travel far as easily broke into a house which was empty and opened the TV, he wasn't used such things as in his world it was only used for military operations.

He opened the TV which was on a Sport Channel and had to play around with the remote slowly to understand how to change it, finally when he got there he found nothing that could stand out.

"Damn" He was getting frustrated at flailing around so blindly

"Hey watch, what I am supposed to do? What are the threats?" He demanded but he got nothing and he had to hold himself back from punching

He got out of the house quickly and decided to keep his eyes open, 'Maybe the threat isn't here yet and I need to wait.' That was what he decided on and acted up on, he sent clones to different parts of the city to keep watch.

"While I am here and got nothing else to do, why not find things that could help in improving me and the world." Naruto muttered which lit his spirits a bit as he had a clear goal now.

He sent a clone to read in the library, not more than one as it would be completely useless while he went to an area where there was no one. He decided to try out his new skill that was in development, the chakra flowed through his body and he pushed it to cover from the outside.

He stood their covered in gold chakra but the cloak was skin thin and didn't have the mass like the Kyuubi's. 'What's so different?'

He gritted his teeth and decided to ask, "Hey fox, how does the cloak work?"

"Haha" All he could hear in response was a sarcastic laughter

"Fuck you to" Naruto spat as he felt stupid expecting any help from the giant beast

"Practice will have to do" he muttered as he continued pumping more chakra which was putting strain on his pathways. As he started feeling stinging pain, Naruto let it disperse while feeling tired.

"I need to increase my chakra control; I lost so much just from 10 minutes of this test." Naruto said as he regulated his breathing after losing large amounts of energy so quickly

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up in the attic of a house whose residents had been out and suddenly he received some new information.

'An attack on a military base by an unknown weapon, this must be it. I just need to wait until the problem arrives here as I have to be sent to this specific location for a reason.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I am just starting this out so it depends on how it is received or if not then it will be on my mood.

How do you like the idea?

Many movies would be used old and new, all with strong figures. Anime movies as well

Marvel movies like spiderman trilogy, avengers

Dc. Superman, Justice league, Wonder woman etc

I was thinking of adding the girl from lollypop chainsaw as sidekick. Or any other good suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto freshened up using the washroom inside the house and ate the food in the fridge as he thought on what to do now.

'I can't practice now as I would be in trouble if got injured doing training and something happened.' Naruto came to conclude as his hand went through his hair and rubbed the back of his head

'Really troublesome, can only on the clones to practice' Naruto mused as he got up after finishing up the cereal and fruits

He exited the house through the attic with haste so no one would see him and stopped on top of a building to see anywhere he should go. Staying in one place was not his style and he really needed something to happen, going without a clue was getting to his head.

He looked around and hoped to find something to occupy him, when another clone popped. He saw a scene which made his blood boil; a law enforcer had broken into a house and almost raped a girl.

* * *

Moments before Naruto got the memories; the girl Naruto had met yesterday was enjoying her breakfast in her usual attire which barely covered much.

'Mornings can be really annoying, how I wish the school blew up.' She thought groggily when sharp knocking on her door took away the sleepiness.

'Who could be here at this time?'

'It can't be Trent.'

"Coming" She shouted as she went to the door and looked through the eye hole to see who was the asshole disturbing her morning

She could see cop which worried her, 'What does he want, they already took father?'

"Mikaela Banes open up; there has been complaint about you so please cooperate." The cop said in an authoritative tone

"What is it this time?" She opened the door and looked at him rebelliously

The cop pushed through forcing his way inside the house and closed the door behind him, "How long has it been Mikaela, you are as beautiful as ever."

The cop's attitude did a 180 change as he looked at her with a perverse gaze and she realized she was trapped with him.

"Who are you?" She said as she backed away towards the place where her gun was located

"Oh, don't try that trick girl. I am a cop and I would be stupid to let you do that." He said with a smile as he caught her hand

"Let go of me, you creep" She shouted as she raised her hand to slap him but he also caught her other hand

"I like that spirit; it will be so much fun to break you." He said he licked his lips and looked at her like a predator eyeing his prey

"You won't get away with this."

"Who's going to listen to a whore and someone who has already been to jail once, for a crime? You should have kept yourself clean, bitch. I can't believe you let someone else have you already." The cop said with an annoyed tone

Mikaela couldn't believe her reputation had been ruined while she had been lost in her world of machines. She knew the cop wouldn't listen and some cases like this had happened before where the cop got away with a slap on the wrist.

"Fuck you" She screamed and kneed him in the balls, his hold loosened and she went for the gun while he dropped like sack of potatoes

"AAAAH" He screamed as he held his ball sack

"Bitch, I will kill you" He screamed in anger

"No you won't but I will, if you don't get out" She said as she pointed the gun at him

"Fucking whore do you think I am blind, you can't hold that thing right. Let me catch breath and then I will show you why you don't mess with me." He said with rage and lust

Mikaela knew he was right, she had never used the gun and killing a cop would definitely destroy her life but what he would also scar her for life. She was hesitating but then she realized she could just run to the police station for help.

Mikaela ran towards the door when in her hurry she didn't see the cop throwing something at her. It was an ash tray and it collided with her leg, causing her to fall and hit the table. She was bleeding from the head and leg as she scraped it when she fell.

"AHH"

"Hehe bitch, how does it feel? You are going to feel a lot more." The cop said as he got up and started walking towards her with slow gait

Her leg hurt a lot and she could see the gun in his hand while she had lost her gun in the fall. She finally felt fear creeping into her heart and screamed so that someone could help.

"Sweetie, that's a pointless action. Your house is too far from others, blame your luck and let's have good time." He said laughingly

She felt terror as the information registered in her mind and struggled to move away when she felt a hand touch her, this frightened her but it the person didn't let go and pulled her up. She came face to face with the guy she met yesterday; his face was mask of rage as he she felt his trembling hand.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you wish you hadn't met" Naruto said through his gritted teeth, anger was almost clouding his mind and he wished to kill him

"Relax, I am here." He whispered to her and let her sit on the chair as she looked at him in disbelief; Naruto moved and disappeared from their sights.

He appeared behind the cop and kicked his legs, breaking them causing him to scream and fall.

"Unfortunately I don't know any other method" Naruto said but he didn't sound regrettable and Mikaela felt shock go through her mind as the guy just vanished when he moved

'Is he an alien or something?'

Naruto didn't stop there and broke the guy's arms as he was about to use the gun, effectively neutralizing the threat.

"I wish, I could kill you but that would be against my beliefs. Count yourself lucky." Naruto said as he smashed the guy's head into the floor twice so that he might fall unconscious

"It really harder than I thought, what do you think we should do?" Naruto said as he turned to Mikaela

"We are so fucked for attacking a cop, they won't listen to us and they will most likely take you as an alien." Mikaela said as she couldn't see any hope

'It would have been so much better if I had a damn camera inside the house.'

Naruto calmed down as he didn't want the girl to fall into despair and thought of a plan.

'This might work.'

"Don't worry, I got something. Be careful from now on." Naruto said as he picked up the cop and dashed out of the house while another clone carried off the car. When Mikaela managed to reach the outside, there was no sign of the cop's car or Naruto.

"Thanks for the saving me" Mikaela shouted hoping he heard her as she collapsed to the ground in relief

'No school today, so much fucked up in the morning ruined the whole day. Damn those assholes, who have been spreading that shit about me.' She felt anger rise from within as she thought that today's incident might not have happened if she didn't have such a terrible reputation.

'Just because I was wearing such clothes, they decided I might be a slut. No, someone must have to be really close to me for such words to become a fact.' Mikaela thought for a moment when she suddenly narrowed down on someone

"Oh, you piece of shit." She shouted as she thought of how her current boyfriend had been pestering her for sexual acts.

'He must have bragged to his friends about something, people took it literally.'

"I am so going to give him a piece of my mind." She muttered as she went inside while a clone Naruto had been watching her from the distance.

'For now she is my only lead and I have to see this through.' He mused as he sat down while his attention was on the house

* * *

On the other hand the real Naruto gathered at the place far away from the residential district along with his clones. He had told them to bring in the things needed to make it look like an assault by random gangsters, he along with his clones transformed into different people he knew from home.

The cop's car had been trashed and smashed into a telephone pole while the cop was out cold. Naruto using the appearance of Itachi slapped the cop while pouring alcohol over him.

"Hey get up"

"Are you resisting, you bitch?" He tried talking like the bandits he had witnessed

The cop could only see vague shapes surrounding him as he felt intense pain, he could move his limbs and before he could even focus he was bombarded by attacks from these people while also being forced to drink.

'This should be enough punishment for the filth and I don't think he will remember Mikaela after this' Naruto concluded as he took out the cop's phone and called the police.

"Save me, Ahhh" Naruto using the voice of Sasuke said in the most pitiful voice and finished it off with scream of terror, shutting of the phone.

'They should be able to find him through the GPS' Naruto reasoned, these were the things he had learned observing the citizens

He moved away from the place and had his clones go back to their jobs; he sat down on the boulder as he observed the surroundings while thinking of what to do.

'I really think I need a long range attack.' Naruto concluded as he thought of how it could have been bad if his target was actually similar level to him.

'If I could just throw the rasengan' Naruto mused as he extended his hand forward thinking on a method.

He got up and had the rocks stick to him to train his control while he walked slowly thinking of a method, 'If I could just shoot it like those weapons.'

Naruto concentrated some chakra on the tip of his fingers and commanded it to shoot out but it didn't leave his skin so he charged it a bit more and shot it out but it vanished within a few steps.

'How do I keep it strong?' Naruto thought as he summoned three clones and realized something, 'Damn, I still need to master this first.'

He hit his head as he remembered and had those three clones practice going through the jutsu while he made some others to try out the new idea as even if he couldn't do it alone it was best to have a long range move.

Three days passed by and he had been here for four days leaving 10, he had been hard at practicing the rasengan which had showed nice growth. Today he was watching over Mikaela instead of the clone as he found her fascinating target to watch, it was better than observing his clones practice which made his hand itch.

Naruto watched as she rode hung around the school with her friends and as she was walking away to her bike, he saw a guy crash near her. He seems to be panicking as he got up with shaky hand gestures, Mikaela knew of him as he had given her a ride once.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked with concern as he seemed to be completely out of it

"No, no. I am not okay. My car just came to life and it's following me." He said with a stutter but it got Naruto's attention

'His car was alive' He thought when he saw a police car stop near them and Sam ran towards it

Naruto had a feeling of danger seeing that car so he moved and intercepted Sam and got back while his clone stood in front of Mikaela.

"Get back, it's dangerous" He muttered as he let down Sam from his grasp, just as he said that the car transformed into a giant robot

'Oh, yes' Naruto thought but before he could action crazy he had to move away from here

"He is the same as my car" Sam stuttered as he backed away while Mikaela was focused on Naruto

"Ladiesman217, where is the item 21153" the robot said in an aggressive tone

Naruto understood from his words that he might be targeting Sam, so he decided it was time to take them both as Mikaela might be targeted for no reason.

Just as he was about to move he saw a car heading towards Sam, he didn't feel any threat from it so he let it do its things. The car slightly transformed and took in the guy while escaping the scene.

"Autobot" The robot muttered with hate as he transformed back and chased

"Are you going to fight them?" Mikaela finally said something as she stood close to him

"Yes, hope you have been doing well" Naruto said with a smile

"Thanks to you, I really am grateful for your help." Mikaela said as she observed his features closely, he was similar age to her and the only thing that stood out were his clothes along with marks on his face

"You are welcome but be careful as you seem to attract trouble." Naruto said as he turned around but she held his arm

"Can I come along? I wish to see, this is once in a life chance to witness something extraordinary." She said with a dreamy look

Naruto looked at her and she reminded him of that one time when he stared at Kakashi for the wave mission. "Okay but you will listen to my commands" Naruto said as his clone took her in his arms and they started the chase.

Fortunately he still had the speed advantage over these machines as they were faster than normal vehicles but still not much faster. 'I hope that stays the same overall, if these things are too strong than I might be in trouble.' Naruto thought as he caught up to them but just stayed by the side and followed along until they crashed into junkyard where both robots transformed.

"Stay here" Naruto told her as he left a clone for safety while he stood at the top to watch the battle

'The yellow machine is the good guy while the cop car is bad' Naruto decided as he charged his rasengan and just when Bumblebee socked Barricade hard that he staggered, before he could right himself Naruto threw his clone at him.

Barricade was shocked at the large impact hitting his chest; he hadn't even registered it before the contact. 'What is this?' He question as his body parts were destroyed but only few meters in so the damage was not extensive but it gave Bee the chance to destroy him. Bee's fist penetrated the chest which had become damaged while Naruto didn't wait either as his clones attacked the head.

Barricade stood no chance with both of their assaults and with the extensive damage, escape had been impossible. Naruto stood nearby looking at Bee who was also watching him with curiosity while barricade was just trash beneath their feet.

"What are you?"

"Bumble bee, what are you is a better question?" He replied in a mixture of voices which Naruto recognized came from the radio

"Naruto, what are you doing here and why was the other robot fighting you for?"

"Enemies, you are friend so let leader explain" Bumble Bee said as he looked towards Sam

"You need to meet leader or the enemies will get you." He said which scared Sam but he nodded as he realized there was no other choice but the most shocking was the human type alien

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was too messy so I couldn't really tell much but what was that energy?" Mikaela answered as she walked out from her place

"Mikaela" Sam was surprised to see her

"Hi Sam, you really are lucky to get such an advanced mech as your property but really for an advanced tech it really is old looking." Mikaela said with a smile as he stood beside Naruto

"Hey" Bee's voice sounded as he took offence to that

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Any advice is appreaciated

Movies that will be used:

Spiderman 3 (Venom)

Ironman 1

Justice league

Suicide squad

Avengers 1 and 3

Streetfighter animated

These and more but are subject to change except for spiderman 3, i just love venom.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto felt that he had learned and improved a lot within just few days. The current world had knowledge that he lacked and he learnt new things with each moment.

His knowledge and creativity increased with the knwoledge on elements and the forces of nature plus the technology used.

The robots were harder than metals thta he had come across but Naruto held advantage with speed.

They barely moved higher than mach 1 while his maximum before getting to this world was mach 30 which had gone up to mach 40 with his chakra control increasing.

'The system must have sent me on an easy mission for experience purpose.' Naruto thought as he followed Bee while carrying Mikaela

The warmth and curves of this female form made him feel weird. It was a first, he had never felt such a thing as the girls around him weren't that mature and he had always been too focused on his goal since graduation

It didn't take long and Naruto stopped in front of the autobots.

There were four of them and Naruto had seen Bee that they could easily alter there shape as he had taken on a new form.

Naruto was intrigued as this me at with newer tech these robots will adapt and become stronger.

The red and blue autobot was the leader that Bee wanted then to meet and his name was Optimus Prime.

"Greetings, human. I am sorry that we have brought trouble to you but will try our best to end this safely." Optimus said in a courteous tone

Mikaela was enchanted by the scene while Sam was overwhelmed as to why this was happening to him.

"Why are the robots after me?" Sam asked

"We have found out that you have an item that has the coordinates of the Allspark, which is what the enemies want.

The decepticons intend to rule the world by using the Allspark as it has the ability to grant sentience to machinery.

Earth will be taken over if they get this artifact. We need to find it first." Optimus explained

"I don't have anything like that or if I do then you could have just taken it. Why involve me in this?" Sam asked agitatedly

Optimus looked at Bee, "Our friend here has taken interest in you. But no worries we will retrieve the item and you will not be involved."

Naruto observed the autobots and understood his task, eliminate the decepticons and take the Allspark.

"Would you mind if I took the Allspark?" Naruto muttered and the autobots focused on him

Optimus was surprised and suspicious, "Why would you want it?"

"I have a task to save this world and I want to take away any item with such powers. It's too dangerous out in the world."

"Why do you think, you qualify for such a task?"

Naruto smiled, "Because I am strong and especially too fast for any of you."

Naruto moved at a quarter of his speed, mach 10 and the autobots couldn't even react as he touched them all around.

"See" Naruto muttered as he sat on top of Bee's head and the autobots felt a touch across their different parts after some time

Optimus was shcoked beyond reason as to how a human like being could move so fast, his sensors didn't even register him move that meant Naruto had passed the mach 5 range.

"You have proved your point, we will let you guard it." Optimus decided and held his hand up to stop the others from speaking against it

"Thank you for understanding. Let's clean up the enemies, sooner the better." Naruto said and they nodded to his words

"These confrontations are truly exciting and have put me over the edge." Mikaela whispered as Naruto picked her up, she seemed to enjoy the ride more than sitting in the car

"I am honored, let us see if we can show you a great battle." Naruto replied, he was happy that someone appreciated his efforts since it was very rare

* * *

The autobots weren't the only ones on the move as the decepticons had already raided the house of Sam.

Frenzy a tiny decepticon had found the glasses and recorded the coordinates. Seeing that the autobots were showing a heavy hand, the bot decided that sharing the information was the right choice.

Frenzy shared the coordinates with the retail for the squad, of them was one called starscream.

Starscream was a decepticon but he didn't always follow the leader and this was his chance to take over so he rushed to his target.

As a jet his speed hit mach 2 easily but he wasn't the only with a such a form and Soundwave and Shockwave were also on the way.

* * *

Naruto and co arrived to see the house destroyed and they knew that the enemy was faster and they needed to hurry.

Naruto felt pressure built up in his heart as he couldn't think of way to solve this problem and looked towards Optimus.

Optimus observed the area to find any clues and had his men connect to the network to find the recording of anything unusual move in this area.

"We found a trace of three jet move towards a similar direction and they are moving too fast for any human tech while ignoring the rules." Optimus said after awhile as he got the report

Naruto felt calm after hearing that and shook his head, waiting for Optimus to show the way when humans surroi deed the area.

The humans were part of an organization and it seemed that they knew about the bots from their movement and equipment.

"Do you wait for them or do we move? I can get the kids to safety easily."

"Autobots role out" Optimus commanded and the bots movement with swift movement while Naruto's clone took Sam to safety and get followed along with Mikaela

"I don't mind being in danger because I believe in you." Mikaela said that out a smile on his face and sent his confidence soaring

* * *

Following the autobots Naruto ended up at Hoover dam and they weren't alone as the decepticons had arrived simultaneously.

"Naruto, you follow the coordinates and take the spark. We will handle them." Optimus said as they all took battel position

Naruto heard his words but was very worried as this place was not safe for the humans. Any collateral damage would cause massive destruction so Naruto decided it was time for his clones to show what they got.

Hundreds of clones covered the battlefield and before the bots could react, Naruto's had blasted the decepticons of the dam with multiple rasengans the size of two footballs.

Three decepticons versus hundreds of rasengans was never a battle and the bots plunged down below with a lot of damage.

"Now take care of them." Naruto said as he moved towards his target as the clones dispersed and he had lost quarter of his chakra

The impact of the scene was very big on the bots as they just saw their enemies blasted like nothing and didn't even know how it happened.

But they were efficient workers so they got down to it.

* * *

Naruto arrived deep into the secret hold of the government organization involved in the research of the bots.

But it seems the decepticons above were a distraction as the boss monster was out and was holding the spark.

Megatron had been freed the icy prison and broke the Allspark as it contained too much energy for him to endure.

With a single piece of the spark, Megatron felt that his previous form was just a shadow of his current self.

His body upgraded and his metal body became denser, his weapons levelled up to a degree unimaginable.

Megatron was thinking about how he was going to take the rest of the spark when it disappeared from his hand.

"You dare!" Megatron roared as his sensors barely caught sight of Naruto

His eyes landed on Naruto holding the Allspark, he was shocked at the small human like being.

"I am going to kick your ass." Naruto said as he gave the spark to his clone that disappeared to stand with Mikaela

Megatron could see he was dealing with a rat with fast movement but was unsure if it had the power to fight.

'It has stayed back to fight me.' Megatron was careful because of this action and decided to shoot him with his new Canon

Naruto felt the danger as Megatron pointed at him and shot.

The plasma ball moved fast but Naruto dodged it easily while crashing into Megatron with his body covered in golden chakra.

The force of the speed and his golden armor helped him push Megatron through the walls but barely put a dent which healed quickly.

Naruto didn't see that Megatron was evolving with his need for power and was blasted with a laser that appeared beneath him.

A laser on Megatron's chest piece and carried Naruto through the air, causing him burns.

Naruto felt his skin become raw and screamed in pain but quickly pushed the air particles to move aside as a new beam passed by.

Naruto summoned another clone and created a rasengan at Full see, this one held a lot of his chakra as he realized that Megatron was too sturdy.

'I hope this does it.' Naruto thought as he dashed at his full speed

Mach 45 with his chakra coursing through him and causing his body damage, the giant ball rasengan crashed into Megatron and covered majority of his body.

The force of the speed of Naruto's body along with the extreme movements of the chakra with the rasengan that reached beyond mach 50, Megatron found himself flying through the air as the giant ball of energy dragged him for miles crushing each part of his body

The rasengan carved through the base and into the mountain range for miles, leaving scraps of Megatron.

Naruto hurried behind the destructive force and caught the spark before it could heal the enemy.

Looking at the destruction, Naruto whisteled in appreciation.

"Damn, I am good." Naruto muttered with a weak voice as his body felt like it was being torn apart and he had lost alot of his chakra as the move wasn't perfect causing aloss of chakra.

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

Who do you think will be a good partner for Naruto in his journey across the multiverse


	4. Chapter 4

Mikaela was awed by the violence she just witnessed and the destruction that Naruto could bring.

She had thought he was in danger when the beam hit but the counter was just awesome.

The scene of the giant golden ball plowing through the walls and deep into the mountain was something she will forever remember.

Naruto arrived back in the room where Mikaela was standing and stopped as he heard the announcement.

"You have completed the mission before the time limit was over."

"You have finished the mission with mininmal destruction and assistance."

"1000 points assigned for mission completion."

"5000 Bonus points received for exceptional performance."

"Do you wish to stay until the end of the mission time or do you wish to return to the resting area?"

Naruto was bombarded with the notifications and saw the points he received for each action and time taken for it.

His eyes landed on Mikaela and remembered that he still has a lot to learn from this place.

"I will stay till the end." Naruto replied and jumped towards Mikaela

"Naruto, are you okay?" Mikaela asked as she the damage on his body, his clothes weren't there and she saw everything

"I feel really tired and just need some rest. Sorry for showing you this, I don't have any clothes on me." Naruto replied with chuckle

"That's good, I was worried." Mikaela said as she hugged him, she was so close to death with this experience that it got her ehwrt beating like crazy and the heroic figure of Naruto was set in her heart

She had trouble looking at him without getting into a shy smile and wanting to just hug him because of how strong and safe he felt.

Naruto was surprised at her reaction but nonetheless enjoyed the hug as he reciprocated causing his junior to stand from the intimate touch.

Mikaela separated from Naruto as she felt it touch her thighs as it was between them, the feeling was electrifying.

Naruto was embarrassed and sent a clone to find some clones as they stood there awkwardly.

Once he was dressed, Naruto at the top where the autobots had taken care of the enemies. They were still at the top because more had arrived, making the place a true battle field.

"I see that you have defeated Megatron, Naruto. You certainly hid your powers well." Optimus said as he stood looking at the destruction brought by his rasengan

"Hehe, thanks. What will you do now?" Naruto asked

"There are more of them and many will come later so I believe we should work with the humans for the safety the planet."

"That's great, I was worried about that since I will be leaving this world after 9 days." Naruto replied

Mikaela tightened her grip on his arm as she heard his words.

"What do you mean?" Optimus was confused

"I am from another universe and was sent here by some unknown entity to do this mission with two weeks. The mission has finished and I have only nine days left." Naruto replied

Hearing his words the leader of the autobots was enlightened to the vastness of the unknown.

"Then enjoy your time here my friend and if you ever need help then never hesitate to call." Optimus said as he walked away

"Will we meet again?" Mikaela asked as she bit her lips

"I will try my best to come back here but I will most likely need to learn a power that allows dimensional travel so it might take some time." Naruto replied as he held her hand and saw her sad face

"We still have more than a week to enjoy so don't be sad." Naruto said with a smile

Mikaela understood that this was beyond her control and it made her really feel helpless but now that her time was limited, she was forced to act because she might need meet him for years.

"Naruto, I like you. You are different than everyone else and just bring joy to my life." Mikaela confessed causing Naruto's system to hang as his jaw dropped

"Really?" Naruto never thought anyone would actually like him, it was just like a dream.

Mikaela felt surprised at his shock and kissed him on the lips, it was thier first so not pro level.

"Yes, I do."

"I like you too." Naruto felt himself dragged into this spiral as he thought that Sakura was already beyond him and here a charming girl was talking to him so peacefully

"Great, let's go home now. I will show you a great time for the time you stay." Mikaela said as she hugged him tight

Naruto felt a wide smile appear on his face and he carried his girl home, where they both slept on the same bed.

Naruto and Mikaela felt nervous at first but then fell asleep like a log.

* * *

"Jiraiya, tell me where is Naruto?" Tsunade demanded as she stood up from the desk

Jiraiya was not feeling alright since he heard the news, his heart was already about to pop

"He disappeared from this dimension not even the toads can sense the contract anymore. But he isn't in danger, I asked the elder for his advise " Jiraiya replied calmly as it was not the time to show weakness

Tsunade felt a bit relieved at the answer but she wanted to where he was, Naruto was like her little brother and she lost him.

"Do anything you can to find him? I will handle Konoha and it's enemies." Tsunade commander and Jiraiya knew she was serious now so he nodded

"I will do my best and won't return until I got something." Jiraiya said as he left the room and went to the arcade for any clues

Tsunade slumped back into her seat and prayed for his safety.

* * *

Naruto's disappearance was hard to keep a secret and it spread wide.

The people of Konoha showed mixed reactions as they knew he saved them in the sand invasion and some still hated him for being the vessel.

The classmates on other hand were very worried for him especially Hinata as she had started to loose focus of her body as her mind was on Naruto's disappearance.

She ended up defeating Hanabi by mistake as her mind was distracted.

This caused a commotion as they had seen her distracted and win.

The event led to Hinata's life taking a new turn as she had to now fight harder for the freedom of her sister and to change her clan.

On other hand, Sakura's worries increased from just Sasuke to Naruto.

She felt powerless not being to do anything and cried for days but walked out from her a house a different girl as she decided it was time to change and she will not stop until her goal has been achieved.

While in the sand village, Gaara cried for his first friend and focused on his new task more than ever, to make a safe heaven for Naruto.

Obito and Zetsu were also feeling the change as now they had to find an alternative or actually find Naruto.

Even Obito didn't think he had the ability to travel to other dimensions, his Kamui had it's own pocket dimension.

Zetsu cursed his lack of power, he wished that Kaguya's power was with him to find the brat.

The Shinobi world had changed drastically from this one change and who knew what will happen the future, will the world be safe or not.

* * *

Naruto enjoyed his time with Mikaela while his clones trained in ninjutsu and taijustu by fighting each other.

He continued to learn from the autobots about the high level technology and other elements.

Time was never enough and Naruto felt the rush as he continued to devour knowledge and his relationship with Mikaela grew fast.

They hung around each other all the time, kisses here and there. Hugs and bodies stuck to each other as they visited places.

By the last day, Mikaela asked him to go further and the experience was enchanting.

Her body writhing under him so sensually, that slender neck and back.

He kissed her all over that beautiful form, it was awkward but long as he relied on the knowledge from Jiraiya.

Mikaela knew that she would not be satisfied with anyone else after this as it lasted for so long and she felt such magnetism between them.

The next morning she felt powerful, like her body had been charged by the energy that Naruto lost.

"Naruto, I have decided that I will work with the autobots and I will wait for you." Mikaela said as she walked towards Naruto as he was sitting at the porch.

"I expected it so I talked with Optimus about helping you. I also created some armor and weapons for your use." Naruto said with a sad smile as he couldn't control himself, in just two weeks this girl had become a part of his life

Mikaela also felt the pain but just smiled happily and hugged him as she looked at the swat armor, a laser gun and daggers along with a katana.

"You are the best. Don't show such a sad face, I believe in you." Mikaela said as she held his face, making him look into her eyes

"I really care for you so much that I never thought I could feel such a thing. I have never felt anyone love me like you did so how can I not be sad when I am about to leave." Naruto replied as tears streamed down hos face, the timer had appeared

Seeing him cry, Mikaela couldn't stop herself and hugged him tightly as she cried while repeating that she would wait for him so he needed to be strong.

"I will be back." Naruto said as he kissed her on the lips and disappeared within moments

Mikaela felt his body disappear and felt the impact of his departure, it was more than she expected.

She felt empty thinking about her life without that sunshine and decided to move along or else she will become grumpy woman when he is back.

"I will be waiting and I won't be left behind." She declared with confidence

* * *

Naruto appeared in the safe zone while feeling really heavy of heart, this was a first for him but he had to move on or else he might die.

Naruto cleared his tears and held the suitcase of clothes tight before dropping it on the floor.

"I need to focus. I need to be strong."

"I can do this." Naruto clenched his fist and screamed to make his heart calm down as he felt lonely once again

"You have received the Allspark"

"Would you like to upgrade before the next mission?"

Naruto heard the announcement and was happy that he didn't lose the items or else he would lose alot of his hard work.

With this trip he had grown in knowledge and emotions.

He finally had some equipment, a sword, armor, kunais and even guns that could endure some his chakra enhancement.

The gun was slower than him but it provided a target to enhance so he could shoot alot with low chakra costs.

"How long do I have before the next mission?"

"Two days"

"Show me the options" Naruto asked and a screen appeared in front of him

Weapons

Armor

Body modifications

Power

Skills

Naruto saw the options and clicked powers, and requested for an automatic barrier.

Naruto saw the barrier that costed three thousand points, it would react to any attack around mach 300 but would use a lot of chakra as it would cover the whole body each time.

Naruto accepted the new power and felt his mind change slightly as something was added inside.

"Healing and control" Naruto asked and chose a low level healing skill which Tsunade used on him

For control he recieved the option to get a body modification, Rinnegan or Tensaigan and some other dragon whatnots which were in the hundreds of thousands of points.

Naruto shook his head at the cost, "Is there something my body is greatly compatible with?"

"Adamantine Chains"

"Fuinjutsu"

"Wind Jutsu"

Naruto was surprised and looked at the choices as he only had like 2000 points left.

"Beginner seals and Wind style: Great Breakthrough" Naruto said and saw his points drop to 200.

"That's good enough" Naruto said as he held his head as the knowledge entered inside and he slumped to the floor tired

"Wonder how long will this continue? How are the guys doing back home?" Naruto murmured as he started at the ceiling

Naruto felt his barrier start up and looked towards his assailant that disturbed his thoughts.

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto slowly stood up as he looked at the girl that had attacked him with a gun; she emptied the pistol on his barrier.

He analyzed her slowly since it was the first time seeing someone in the safe area. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing tight fit purple clothes with pistols and daggers attached to her legs.

From her cold look, Naruto could see that she was an assassin since she reminded him of the ANBU.

The girl stopped once she saw that her attack did nothing and stared at him, curiously and seemed to look for a weakness.

"You should really stop trying to attack me, it's pointless. We seem to be in the same position so why not work together." Naruto said as he stood up without making any aggressive move, he was confident she couldn't scratch him even without the barrier as the bullets like that were not strong enough to pierce his skin

"Where am I?" The girl asked

"I don't know, a pace between dimensions maybe or something else. I found myself dragged here and sent to missions so you should also be receiving one soon. Don't waste time here and train as best as you can, the worlds you might be sent to might be too difficulty handle. If you require help then ask since you might be the only company here." Naruto offered in a friendly tone as he thought about Mikaela's world and then this woman, she would die on the mission

The girl looked at him and digested his words as she also heard the information from the watch on her wrist.

"I am Nina Williams." Nina introduced herself as she sat down on the seat while putting away her pistol and reloading it.

She had just been brought here when she was preparing to check out the new task on her laptop when this happened.

'He seems so weak but that barrier looks powerful. Is there any weakness that I can utilize? For now let's use him.' Nina thought as she looked at him calmly

"Naruto Uzumaki, I guess I am your senior here as this will be second mission. As your senior, I will give you a gift." Naruto smiled and took out another pistol, it was made by him so it surpassed the normal limits and could shoot at mach 2

Nina caught the heavy gun with one hand; she wasn't a delicate girl but a bonafide warrior with Ki training.

She played with it and saw the difference in specs; it was heavy but packed power along with its abnormal durability.

"The worlds we might enter have foes that require a lot of fire power. I am not really the smart type so I need to fight in such a manner and that is how I can help you. I can see that you have some energy inside your body but it's very low so how about training with me. This place is the safe area so you don't have to worry about getting hurt. It will send us at full power to our destination." Naruto explained as he found the girl intriguing, she might be able to help him improve his taijutsu

"The barrier?"

"Don't worry I turned it off" Naruto replied with a smile, lying through his teeth.

Nina nodded and stood up, "Then if you don't mind, we can start."

Naruto grinned as he looked at his opponent; this train put him inside a limited range arena and it was a first for him but he found it exciting.

"Here I come" Naruto muttered and moved at a slow pace, he wished to train his martial arts so he didn't use chakra enhancement and manually moved his body at a very slow pace

His movement was subsonic but Nina seemed to follow it easily which put him at rest and he continued the straight punch followed by a hook from the left.

Nina moved from the first punch and flipped, and she hit Naruto on the chin with her right foot that had sharp spikes at the end.

Naruto flew with the attack and acted like it disoriented him, when Nina followed it with a palm strike to his abdomen before he could fly high into the ceiling.

'Her max is around mach 2' Naruto thought as he sent flying into the door on the other end

Nina stopped as she felt her hand ache from the impact, 'His body is very hard.'

Naruto got up without a problem, confirming her suspicion.

'Her style is much smoother than mine so she is good enough to help. We can improve together but I can't fight her personally.' Naruto concluded as his body was much more durable than Nina's and she would only get hurt fighting him

"You are a good fighter and it seems we can grow together so use all your power. That means use the weapons and the energy as you will be fighting my clones as my body is too durable for you now." Naruto said in a calm manner as he summoned three clones

Nina was surprised at the jutsu and her mind moved at flash speed as she realized what uses this skill could have.

"I don't mind" Nina replied as she got into position as the one of the clones came at her and she could see the difference from the first impact

Naruto had made sure to make them weaker in durability but not weak enough to disperse easily. He nodded at his work and then left to continue his research on new moves while the time was ticking.

From the beginner seals, Naruto saw the weight seal, the lightening seal, storage seal, sharpen seal, growth seal and exploding tag seal.

That was a large list of seals that Naruto got and it directly increased his versatility, he had now covered so many bases alone that if he had a genius mind then he might become invincible soon.

'Can I increase my current stats without modifications?' Naruto thought and he saw a stat screen where he could see arrows that indicated that he could increase the points but it was expensive as a single point cost 100 points and he didn't think increasing his wisdom or intelligence by two points would do anything

Naruto saw that his physical capabilities were in the hundreds when a normal human would have a 10 and only his intelligence was on the low end, it was more than a normal human but not by much.

'Okay I think two points will make a difference on this stat.' Naruto thought as he increased it to 15, it was sad thing seeing the disparity

Naruto didn't feel any different but decided to continue his study with the clones focusing on the chakra cloak while he studied the fuinjutsu and the wind jutsu to increase his efficiency with it, and create his own jutsu after mastering it.

* * *

Nina continued to fight the clones and had ended up destroying her daggers and guns, the only thing left was the gun gifted to her by Naruto.

She felt the difference in power when even the increase of stats through Ki strengthening couldn't give her an advantage of stats.

'He is too strong in all aspects except skill and experience.' Nina thought as she lay on the ground resting after the long battle, she could feel the change in her Ki after the expenditure and Naruto's healing jutsu on her body as it seems to force her Ki to grow

'I can definitely become stronger this way and even more but what will I do next. Is there an end to these missions? Will I go back home and continue the tasks?' Nina felt her mind ask questions that lay deep in her heart after the continuous beat down

* * *

Two days passed by peacefully with both combatants increasing their powers and even getting closer as partners.

Nina stopped seeing him as a nobody but looked at him as a reliable partner that might save her when in trouble.

"Let's meet up, if we are together and separated." Naruto said as his body started to vanish along with Nina's

His surrounding change and Naruto found himself on top of a tall building.

'You have to save Harry and set him right, Time limit of two months.' Naruto heard the announcement and scratched his head

'Okay, this seems a lot more difficult than the last one.' Naruto thought as he read the restriction on his body, he couldn't move faster than mach 1

"Well let's find Harry" Naruto muttered as he entered the spider verse

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Man, i have hard time deciding which movie to use so i ended with Spiderman 3 for now and might follow with Ironman next but i am open to suggestions.

Nina williams from tekken


	6. Chapter 6

'Should I be obvious or should I be stealthy?' Naruto wondered as he stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the city

"Let's go with being open this time." Naruto muttered as he jumped down from the building, some people below saw it happen and thought it was suicide

Some screamed in horror at the incoming scene but Naruto safely landed on the ground without causing any damage to the surroundings as he released a gust beneath him to stop his fall

"Hello and sorry for the fright, got anything interesting in this city?" Naruto caught a young man by his neck and asked in a friendly manner

The man was shocked but it wasn't the first time some supernatural thing happened so he replied in a shaking tone, not knowing whether it was a villain or a new hero.

"There is Spiderman, Green Goblin and many other weird things."

Naruto nodded, "Good, good. Thanks I will check it out then."

Naruto walked away casually leaving the crowd as they took pictures from afar.

'This place got some good stuff; let's see where I can find them.' Naruto thought as he walked slowly and the police arrived

The police were used to seeing super beings arrive and create a mess, they couldn't do anything most of the time except become fodder.

They surrounded him but didn't do anything, waiting for Spidey to arrive.

Naruto looked at them with confusion, "I am not going hurt any of you just a visitor from afar. So chill and we won't have any problem."

Naruto said as he walked closer to them and one of them got trigger happy that led to most of them shooting him.

"That was not nice, behave." Naruto muttered as they all got hit in the knees with a chakra bullet with minimum power that fractured their bones

The men screamed in pain as they fell to the floor and Spidey arrived, "Man, chill."

Naruto looked at the costume fighter in front of him, "Spiderman?"

"Yeah, so who or what are you? Gonna give me some trouble or we friends?"

"Hehe, Naruto Uzumaki at your service. A friend, I need some help." Naruto chuckled at the friendly tone of the guy

"Ask away" Peter said as he looked at Naruto, he didn't find any trouble with him and he wasn't attacking

'Nice guy for once.'

"I am looking for someone named Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"I don't know. I just got the name Harry. He should be someone really important or else I wouldn't have his name." Naruto replied as he looked at him

"Harry, Harry"

'Osborn'

"Do you know him?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Hmm, I guess I want to save him and make him a good person." Naruto replied

'What does that mean? Is Harry in trouble? Did he turn the wrong side to get revenge for his father?' Peter thought of many negative thoughts in that moment as the guilt started to seep out

"I don't know, there are many Harry's in town but I will see once I find one that is important. Where will you be staying?"

"I am a visitor so I got no home here. I will just be chilling anywhere I find myself so it could be a hotel or someone's house or even the park."

"Any way to contact you?"

"Don't have a phone, won't mind if you get me one. Here is the money and I will be waiting on top of that building since we are making a scene." Naruto muttered as he patted his shoulder and gave the money before taking flight

Peter looked at the thousand in his hand and looked towards the store on the other side of the road, 'I never imagined such a thing.'

* * *

"So why are you wearing a costume? Do you get paid for this job? Are you human?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of the building

Peter passed the phone to Naruto and sat down beside him, "I am protecting my identity and I don't get paid, this is voluntary service because I can't stand seeing people suffer when I have the power."

"That's really awesome, I helped people too but I am taught to do it while charging money. It's not always work equal to the money as we have done missions that could have killed us for very low price. It gives you a nice feeling, doesn't it?"

"Yeah so you are a mercenary?"

"Kind of but now I am doing voluntary service and traveling while training. So how did you get this power?"

"Science"

"OOH, cool. I am so focusing on the studies even more now. Can you help with that?"

"I can recommend some books and lectures; can you hide your presence?"

"I can easily hide myself in the crowd since I am not wearing a costume." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he looked at him, his appearance was normal European style and the scars on his face were restricted

"My mistake so I will show around then I got to bounce got a date."

Naruto nodded and felt a sting in his heart at the words as he was reminded about Mikaela, "Let's go then, I don't want to take more of your time."

Peter showed him around while moving at his full speed and was surprised to see Naruto easily keep up, 'He is really fast and can move like me except the webs.'

* * *

Naruto was introduced to the library and the University where Peter attended while giving the timing for the classes.

Once Peter left Naruto sat on the bench outside the University Grounds as he looked at a picture of his with Mikaela when they went to the amusement park.

'I need to focus so I apologize if I can't look at you.' Naruto mused as he put the picture into the storage seal on his chest, near his heart

Naruto stood up and decided to check with the news; if Harry is important then he might be on the news or soon will be.

* * *

Harry Osborn was a rich kid with everything at his feet except his father's love; even his friend was much more appealing to his father that he would have adopted him.

The father that he wished would appreciate his presence had died miserably wearing costume armor by the hero that he looked up to.

Harry looked at the new set of armor that had been improved by his team and picked up the helmet.

"Harry, kill him for me. Aren't you a good boy?"

Harry stared into those yellow eyes while the butler looked at the young master with sadness, finding it difficult to tell him that the master died by his own hands.

'What should I do? I can't let the young master follow the same path.' The butler was in a dilemma and hoped that Spiderman would knock some sense into him so that he could speak to Harry as he wasn't listening at the moment

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

A day passed by and Naruto learned alot at the library but didn't find any clue to his target.

But as he was looking around the city, Naruto came across his partner.

"Nina" Naruto called out as he landed near her from the sky, his wings disappearing

Nina looked at Naruto calmly, "I have found the target."

Her skills in this field were a lot better than Naruto as he had never been taught to search and locate.

"Awesome so where is he?" Naruto said in happy tone

Nina felt happy at the praise and replied with a calm tone without showing any emotion, "Harry Osborn, the new owner of the Osborn business empire.

He seems to have mental problems, talking to himself and anger tantrums from what I have seen yesterday."

Naruto listened to her words and nodded, "Now we should meet him and help become a good person."

Nina had never done such a mission and it was too vague for her taste.

'What does good mean?

Good is relative term, it changes from person to person.

How do you change a person into a good person?

I do not have brainwashing techniques.'

"Don't worry too much, I am here and we can definitely do it. This is my field."

"You got degree is psychology."

"What? Nah, I got great people's skills and empathy." Naruto replied as he patted her shoulder while the cold assassin felt her confidence drop

Both of them were unprofessional and not suited for this mission.

'It seems we will have to just play it by ear.'

* * *

As the duo was talking things out and Spiderman was on his usual business breaking some criminal bones, he was attacked by an old enemy.

'Green goblin! Please don't be Harry.' Peter thought as he webbed the bombs and threw them in the sky while attacking the flying demon

The demon was flying fast and shot at him with bullets while going higher and dodging the webs.

"Hahahaha, come on Spidey let's play. Don't be afraid, uncle green got some candy." Green Goblin laughed in a creepy tone as he released some more bombs

Peter was having hard time fighting and threw one of the bombs back at Green Goblin.

It hit the flyer and the foe was about to crash into a building.

Peter kicked him in the stomach as he swung by while the flyer was webbed up before it could crash.

Green Goblin landed on the streets as he stood up without much harm from the fall and kick.

"We shall play again later." Green Goblin released a smoke bomb and disappeared from the scene

Naruto and Nina had arrived at the scene and we're about to act.

"Please" Peter stopped them as he landed near them

"A friend"

Peter just looked down, he was feeling terrible.

"It's Harry isn't it. I can understand when a friend becomes an enemy so let us try to talk him out of it. If you don't talk then it will never get fixed." Naruto said as he placed on his shoulder but Peter just looked at him and he swung away

'I can't do this.'

"A coward. Do we follow or not?" Nina asked

"We will wait some more while studying this situation a bit more and he isn't a coward but emotions are hard to control, they either make you strong or destroy you from the inside." Naruto explained with a smile as he walked away from the place towards the University while his clones we're already training his many skills along with copying from videos about martial arts.

* * *

A clone of Naruto transformed as a crow followed Harry as he made his way home.

Harry had taken of the armor and was carrying it in a back pack.

He entered his home and was greeted by his servants as he went towards his room.

Harry threw the bag on the bed with annoyance as he had lost the battle.

'I just don't have enough experience in fighting.

I can do better next time and this armor and the serum did their magic. I barely felt the attacks.' Harry thought about it and frowned and smiled

'No, I should invite some Martial artist train me. In this state I can learn anything easily. I am the epitome of humanity.

What's happening to me? I am acting wierd.' Harry held his head as he looked at the mirror and saw the Green Goblin

"Harry you are doing well. Keep it up and soon Spiderman will be dead."

Naruto looked at the scene and saw Harry's expression change within seconds and as he talked in different voices.

'Okay, this is going to be hard. Why does he hate Spidey?

Why does Spidey feel guilty? Did he kill the father?' Naruto wondered as he remembered the information from Nina and continued to watch

"You look crazy" Naruto muttered after awhile in his bird form as he sat on the shelf

Harry stopped and looked around, "Who is it?"

With a dagger in his hand, he looked around to find a crow inside his room.

"You can stop looking. I am and you are . I am here to talk to you." Naruto said as he looked at him

'I must be hallucinating.' Harry thought as he threw the dagger and it passed through Naruto as it was just a clone not the shadow clone

"You can't touch me mortal. I exist on another plane, your mind can not fathom my existence. I honor you with my presence so act like it." Naruto decided to play harshly as soft approach hadn't worked out yet

Harry sat down on the bed, thinking big this was real or he was going crazy.

He rang the bell to get his Butler to see.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Do you see a crow there?" Harry asked while pointing at Naruto

"Yes, do you want me to get rid of it."

"No, just prepare a meal "

The butler looked at the crow and then walked away.

"So suspicious of your mental health. It seems you are aware of your mental problems."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you. We are on the same wavelength and you remind me of a friend so I decided to give you my time.

I will leave once my social needs are satisfied."

"Fuck" Harry cursed at this situation, he had to get revenge and now he was haunted by a ghost and his mental demons

* * *

"I thought you said no interference yet." Nina asked as she had a drone watching Harry

"It's just an indirect method. If this helps then good or else we go direct." Naruto said as he bought a coffee for both of them, there looks attracting eyes especially Nina

* * *

Everything thing was in motion and the world was a mysterious place where not one but many events took place.

On that night a thief had lost his humanity and a satallite had crashed at the outskirts of the city in the forest.

Naruto had arrived at the crash site first and found a mass of wriggling black jelly.

'The heck is this' Naruto thought as he realized this was the cause of the crash and touched it to see it's reaction

The alien thing traveled up his arm and got attached to his body as it seems to want to cover it.

"Can you talk? I would advise not trying to control me. I have a bug monster inside my head." Naruto wasn't worried and said with a smile, it was an interesting experience

The thing didn't understand and soon Naruto was covered in it but it was different than his expectation.

It had turned into skintight suit and Naruto felt it bond to him on the physical plane.

Naruto looked at his hand that was covered in this alien an dfoubd that he could naturally use the transformation without any focus and could even enhance it.

As the energy intercated with the symbiote, Naruto saw that it was trying to integrate with it.

"Are you hungry? Eat up as much as you can." Naruto tried feeding it his chakra but found no response and then cut his hand

The alien sucked on his hand as it started healing and seemed to drunk from the meal as it slept inside him.

"Guess he is full." Naruto muttered as he left the scene

One advantage of having a monster of destruction inside your body is that you don't have to worry about other monsters taking over.

* * *

The next day Naruto met one of the most mysterious things in his life.

A man made out of sand, it reminded him if Gaara but Gaara controlled more sand with a lot of power without the apparent death defying power.

The Sandman had appeared in the city trying to get away with alot of cash when Naruto came across him first.

Naruto though it was just a simple task but found his fist going through the Sandman and getting caught as the man punched him in the face with a sledgehammer made from sand.

Naruto was thrown back from the impact and attacked with a wind bullet.

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
